


safe harbors

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Barely mentioned self-harm though, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, just a tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: When Virgil has an anxiety attack, Patton's always there.





	safe harbors

It's when he's finished with the dishes that he hears it. A sob, choked off before it can fully escape. Patton cautiously enters the living room, looking around. Logan must be in his room and Roman's nowhere in sight. That must leave...

And Virgil's there, tucked behind the couch, with only the tips of his socks and a bit of his hoodie peeking out. He's shaking and Patton can see how tightly his fingers are clutching the fabric of his jeans. A bad attack then. He's had worse ones, but those tend to involve a first aid kit.

"Virgil?" Patton asks, keeping his voice as calm and gentle as he can. Virgil looks up. His eyes are red-rimmed and swollen, his eyeshadow streaky. "Kiddo, can you breathe with me?" Virgil shakes his head, trembling harder.

"B-bad," he stammers. "Tho-Thomas-"

"Someone else can help Thomas," Patton says calmly, knowing that sooner or later (and he would bet on sooner) either Roman or Logan is going to notice that Thomas isn't doing so hot. "I'm here to help _you_ , all right?" Virgil nods, still shaky.

"Everything's too much," he mumbles, burying his face in his hoodie-clad knees. "I- I can't-"

"Breathe in for four seconds," Patton murmurs, demonstrating. After a long moment, Virgil copies him. Patton could cheer in relief. But he knows he can't, unless he wishes to startle Virgil into a full-blown meltdown. "Hold it for seven seconds," he continues, watching Virgil's shoulders slowly still. "And breathe out for eight seconds. Keep it up, kiddo. You can do it."

Slowly, Virgil calms down. Patton can watch the tension recede from him, inch by inch, until finally he looks up, and only the constant anxiety that plagues him seems to be present.

"You okay?" Patton asks, needing to make sure. Virgil nods, hesitant.

"I think so," he says. "Thomas is- yeah, he's doing better."

"Good," Patton says. "For both of you. Do you think you can handle a hug?" Virgil shakes his head, timid and apologetic.

"Sorry, Pat," he says. "I- Not yet."

"That's fine," Patton says, holding his hands out to either side of him. "It's what _you_ need, kiddo. I don't want to upset you or make you uncomfortable. You know that. Right?"

Virgil manages a shaky laugh and nods.

"Right," he says. "I know that. I just. Sorry." He worries at his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment. "I know I'm a mess all the time, you don't have to keep- doing this, you know."

"I _want_ to," Patton says. "I want to help you, Virgil. You're important. Besides, you help _me_ when _I'm_ feeling down. I don't mind at all returning the favor."

"Hey, if I didn't help you, you'd bottle it up again," Virgil says, making a face at him.

"I'd- I would try not to," Patton says. Virgil tilts his head.

"Okay, that's fair," Virgil says. "I guess uh, same with my panic attacks?"

"I'm proud of you for accepting help," Patton says genuinely, his voice warm. "I know it isn't easy." Virgil scratches the side of his nose, his face going red.

"Yeah," he says. "Uh, Patton?"

"Yes?" Patton asks, straightening in preparation for whatever Virgil might say.

"Can I have that hug now?"

"Of course," Patton says, enfolding Virgil in his arms. "You can always have a hug."


End file.
